Todoroki exe Has Stopped Working All the Time
by TY Castle
Summary: Setidaknya, Todoroki Shouto sudah berusaha. Meskipun hasilnya ... nihil, kecuali membuat Bakugou Katsuki kesal karena sang pangeran kelas sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya harus bersikap di hadapan Yaoyorozu Momo. [f/m, m/m; TodoMomo, BakuDeku as cameo; Bakugou is so done with Todoroki]


Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia adalah hasil karya Horikoshi Kouhei.

* * *

Bukan hal baru lagi ketika kelas 3-A memergoki Todoroki yang sedang berusaha curi-curi pandang pada Yaoyorozu Momo; gadis berkuncir satu yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan kedua temannya mengenai film drama romantis yang baru saja dirilis dua hari lalu.

Semua orang tahu.

Semua orang tahu bahwa remaja paling tampan sekelas itu menyukai sang wakil ketua kelas.

Kecuali si gadis itu sendiri.

Dan akibatnya, Bakugou Katsuki yang entah bisa dibilang sial atau untung karena di tahun ketiganya ini memakai kamar yang bersebelahan dengan Todoroki Shouto, selalu menjadi pelarian Todoroki untuk curhat mengenai kehidupan cintanya yang tidak maju-maju dari garis _start_.

(Oh dan tentu saja itu karena Todoroki sendiri belum mulai dan tidak berani untuk melakukan apa-apa.)

* * *

Suatu hari (bagian 1), ketika latihan berkelompok.

Aizawa membuka catatan kelasnya. Di sana tertera perkembangan terakhir seluruh muridnya sejak latihan terakhir diadakan beberapa hari lalu. Seharusnya latihan diadakan kemarin, hanya saja karena kejadian "Kaminari tidak sengaja menyetrum setengah kelas dan membuat setengah kelas amnesia mendadak", latihan diundur menjadi hari ini karena sampai kemarin masih ada dua murid yang ingatannya belum kembali.

Sebenarnya, mengabaikan kejadian Kaminari itu, perkembangan anak-anaknya bisa dibilang signifikan dibandingkan dengan bulan sebelumnya. Salah satunya karena belum diadakannya _internship_ sehingga seluruh murid bisa fokus belajar dan latihan, baik ketika di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah. Dan Aizawa menetapkan pasangan _tag team_ untuk latihan kali ini berdasarkan dengan data-data dua minggu terakhir.

Aizawa mengabsen tanpa memandang anak muridnya satu pun, sampai akhirnya ketika pasangan yang terakhir disebut, ("Todoroki dengan Bakugou," katanya mengucap pasangan yang terakhir.), dia baru mendongak. Sedetik kemudian, Aizawa menyeringai tipis dan mengangkat sebuah kotak yang datang entah dari mana.

"Urutan bertarung dan lawan diundi."

Satu kelas menunjukkan reaksi berlebihan, kebanyakan dari mereka tak setuju karena dipikirnya urutan disebut tadi adalah urutan bertarung—dan tidak sedikit yang sudah diam-diam menyusun strategi.

Perwakilan dari setiap pasangan maju dan mengambil urutan.

Tim Todoroki-Bakugou mendapatkan nomor satu dan tim Kaminari-Uraraka mendapatkan nomor dua dan otomatis membuat mereka menjadi pertandingan pembuka pada latihan hari ini. Bakugou dan Uraraka saling menatap satu sama lain dan menyengir semangat, mengingat pertandingan terakhir mereka terjadi saat festival olahraga pada kelas satu. Sementara itu, Kaminari merangkul Todoroki dan berkata bahwa dia senang karena ini pertama kalinya selama dua tahun lebih bersekolah, akhirnya dia melawan Todoroki.

Awalnya mereka (baca: semua kecuali Todoroki) masih asyik mengobrol dan melempar ejekan sampai akhirnya eksistensi cantik bernama Yaoyorozu Momo datang dan membuat Kaminari dan Uraraka tersenyum jahil, lalu menjauh dari sana dengan telinga terpasang tajam.

Yaomomo tersenyum simpul dan berkata ceria (tanpa tahu akibatnya), "Bakugou-san, Todoroki-san, _good luck!_ Aku akan menonton dari samping. Oh iya, Todoroki-san juga hati-hati ya, kemarin, 'kan kakimu baru sembuh karena keseleo."

"Ah, terima kasih, Yaoyorozu," balas Todoroki. Yaoyorozu tersenyum sekali lagi kemudian melambaikan tangannya, izin pergi dari sana dan bergabung bersama Shouji, teman satu timnya.

Kaminari dan Uraraka yang mengamati kejadian tadi dari kejauhan menahan tawa sekuat tenaga. Bakugou, di sisi lain, hanya menghela napas berat.

"Bakugou."

"Diam."

"Bakugou."

"Aku tahu apa yang mau kau—"

"Apa maksudnya '_good luck_' yang tadi? _GOOD luck, good LUCK, atau good luck_?"

Kalau Aizawa tidak berada satu ruangan bersama dia saat itu dan diam-diam memerhatikan dirinya dan Todoroki, Bakugou sudah membungkam mulutnya atau kabur dari sana dan tidak mau terlibat lebih jauh dengan asmara menyedihkan sang pangeran kelas.

"Todoroki, dengarkan aku."

"Oke, jadi menurutmu—"

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, LELEHKAN AKU DULU, _BASTARD_. KAU TIDAK LIHAT HANYA KEPALAKU YANG TIDAK MEMBEKU, HAH?!"

* * *

Suatu hari (bagian 2), hujan di penghujung musim semi.

Todoroki menghela napas panjang. Hari ini dia ada jadwal bertemu dengan ibunya dan membelikan ibunya roti dari toko yang baru buka tak jauh dari rumah sakit. Ini memang belum akhir pekan, tapi selama hampir satu tahun terakhir ini Todoroki berusaha mempersering kunjungannya—sebelum mungkin nanti dia akan sibuk bekerja ketika lulus sekolah.

Ditambah, jadwal kunjungan mundur satu jam dan kalau dia tidak pergi saat ini juga, bisa saja dia telat dan jatahnya terbuang percuma. Belum lagi taksi susah didapat karena salah satu perusahaan taksi terbesar di Jepang sedang didemo selama dua hari terakhir ini oleh hampir seluruh supir dan staf perusahaannya.

Sibuk berpikir dan mengecek kembali tasnya sembari membuka payung, tiba-tiba suara bidadari memasuki telinganya dari arah kanan.

"Hujan," Yaoyorozu mengulurkan tangannya dari teras sekolah, merasakan rintikan hujan—yang cukup deras hari itu—di atas tangannya, "aku lupa bawa payung pula."

Lampu imajiner di atas kepala Todoroki menyala. Diam-diam langkahnya dibawa mendekati Yaoyorozu, lalu pemuda yang baru saja berusia tujuh belas tahun beberapa bulan lalu itu berdeham, berusaha menarik atensi sang gadis. "Yaoyorozu," ucapnya agak keras, melawan suara derasnya hujan.

Yaoyorozu menoleh, mengangkat kedua bibirnya spontan, "Torodoki-san! Kupikir Todoroki-san sudah pulang dari tadi."

"Ah iya, tadi ada yang kubicarakan dulu dengan Aizawa-sensei, begitu selesai tahu-tahu hujan."

"Ahh, begitu," sang gadis mengangguk paham, kemudian matanya tak sengaja melirik payung biru gelap yang sedang digenggam pemuda di hadapannya. "Todoroki-san bawa payung rupanya."

"Iya, Yaoyorozu, bagaimana kalau kita—"

Ucapannya terhenti mendadak.

Yaoyorozu di depannya sedang membuka kancing seragamnya tanpa malu. "Tidak usah, Todoroki-san," ujung payung berwarna hitam mulai muncul dari perut sang gadis—dan hanya butuh beberapa detik sampai sebuah payung sempurna kini berada di tangannya, "sekarang aku punya payung."

Todoroki, masih dengan posisi menawarkan payungnya, bergeming—lalu tersenyum kaku.

"Oh, baiklah."

...

Bakugou yang sudah memandangi Todoroki sejak awal tertawa keras sampai-sampai menarik perhatian beberapa orang di sekitarnya. Midoriya yang berdiri di sampingnya khawatir—dan sedikit malu. Apalagi mereka berdiri di bawah payung yang sama.

"Kacchan, pelankan suaramu."

"Todoroki, Deku. Todoroki—HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Suatu hari (bagian 3), jam tiga dini hari.

Semua orang tahu Bakugou Katsuki adalah orang yang selalu tidur paling awal di antara murid kelas 3-A yang lain. Dan meskipun begitu, tidak ada satu orang pun yang tidak marah ketika diganggu tidurnya jam tiga dini hari—termasuk dia.

Matanya berusaha sekuat tenaga membaca jam digital di atas kasurnya, terlebih lagi karena sejak kecil dia selalu tidur dalam keadaan hampir gelap gulita dan tirai jendelanya tidak mempersilakan satu cahaya bulan pun masuk menerangi kamarnya.

Karena digit kedua yang terlihat matanya adalah angka 3, Bakugou tahu siapa satu-satunya orang yang berani cari mati dengannya dengan cara mengetuk-ngetuk pintu balkonnya pada dini hari.

"Kacchan?" Midoriya yang tidur dalam dekapan Bakugou membuka matanya perlahan, merasa kasur yang ditidurinya bergerak dan Bakugou sudah tak lagi memeluknya.

"Ssst, Deku. Tidur lagi. Aku yang urus," balasnya sembari menghela napas berat dan berjalan menuju balkon.

Dibukanya tirai perlahan dan manusia bernama Todoroki Shouto berdiri di sana sambil memegang ponselnya yang menyala; dan apapun itu, Bakugou tahu ini ada hubungannya dengan benda kotak keluaran terbaru tahun ini.

Pintu balkon dibuka setengah, tubuhnya yang lelah menyandar pada kusen pintu. "Ini jam tiga dini hari, _Half-and-Half Bastard_. Kau tidak punya jam di kamarmu atau apa?" Bakugou mengusap wajahnya kasar, sebisa mungkin menekan suaranya agar Midoriya tak terbangun.

Todoroki, sama sekali tak mempedulikan bahwa Bakugou saat ini kesal, "Oke, tapi aku belum tidur dari tadi."

_SIAPA PEDULI, SIALAN?!, _Bakugou berteriak dalam hati.

"Ada apa lagi? Yaoyorozu mengirimimu _chat_ dan kau tidak tahu bagaimana membalasnya?" tebak Bakugou tepat sasaran. Todoroki mengangguk, lalu mengutak-atik ponselnya dan menunjukkan _chat _Yaoyorozu yang dimaksud.

[Yaoyorozu Momo: Todoroki-san, sudah tidur?] [09.12 PM]

Kalau saja membuang Todoroki dari lantai lima tidak membuatnya kena hukuman, sudah detik itu juga Bakugou Katsuki lakukan.

"Itu. Enam. Jam. Yang. Lalu." Rasa pusingnya karena bangun terlalu pagi bertambah dengan rasa tidak sabar ingin mengaktifkan _quirk_-nya pada Todoroki.

"Iya, aku tahu, tapi—"

"Dia pasti sudah tidur saat ini, Sialan," Bakugou langsung menyambung ucapannya cepat-cepat, "sekarang pilih. Pergi dari sini atau pergi dari sini."

Alis pemuda heterokromia itu berkerut bingung. "Tapi, Bakugou, pilihannya sama. Tidak peduli mana pun yang kupilih, hasilnya tetap—"

"_Get out._"

"Baku—"

"_GET THE FUCK OUT FOR FUCK'S SAKE_."

* * *

Suatu hari (bagian 4), mencoba kostum untuk kunjungan ke sebuah TK esok hari.

Kelas 3-A sibuk berceloteh, mengomentari pakaian satu sama lain yang akan dipakai mereka untuk pementasan drama kecil-kecilan di sebuah TK tak jauh dari U.A. Kunjungan tersebut adalah salah satu program wajib bagi seluruh murid Departemen Hero pada tahun ketiga. Meskipun kunjungannya ditetapkan hanya ke TK, tapi kegiatan yang dilakukan di sana diserahkan pada kelas masing-masing, selama tidak membahayakan murid U.A dan TK itu sendiri.

Dan kelas 3-A berencana ingin mengadakan pentas drama kecil-kecilan, makanya jam terakhir hari ini dipakai untuk persiapan besok. Hampir semua sibuk mengecek kostum mereka, sisanya mendata kebutuhan untuk esok hari.

Todoroki sendiri sudah selesai memakai kostumnya. Sebenarnya, kostum prajurit kerajaan yang dipakainya bukan kostum yang paling mewah, namun karena wajahnya yang tampan dan tubuhnya yang proporsional, kostum tersebut sangat cocok dipakai olehnya; tidak perlu juga menyebut semua anak perempuan yang setidaknya sekali menatapnya dengan kagum.

"Kostummu bagus juga," ucap seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Oh, Bakugou," Todoroki menoleh dan mendapati Bakugou berdiri hanya beberapa langkah darinya, "kostummu biasa saja. ("Dasar brengsek.") Kupikir kau mendapat peran yang sama denganku."

"Itu perbuatan Ashido. Aku tidak suka bermain drama, jadi lebih baik seperti ini saja. Deku juga sama, jadi setidaknya kami berdua bisa selesai lebih cepat."

"Hmm ... peranmu hanya di menit-menit awal?"

Belum sempat Bakugou menjawab, matanya tak sengaja melihat Yaoyorozu datang menghampiri dan Bakugou lebih dari tahu untuk menutup mulutnya saat itu juga. Pertunjukkan menarik akan terjadi dalam hitungan tiga ... dua ... sa—

"Todoroki-san, kostummu bagus sekali. Sangat cocok dipakai olehmu," Yaoyorozu berkata ceria, senyumnya cerah mencapai matanya.

—tu.

_Todoroki exe has stopped working_; Bakugou pergi untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Eng ... Todoroki-san?" Yaoyorozu mengayunkan tangan kanannya bingung di depan wajah sang pemuda karena tak ada respon sedikit pun dari Todoroki.

Todoroki masih tak menjawab, sampai akhirnya sesuatu pun terjadi.

"Ya Tuhan, Todoro—"

Bakugou tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana dengan Alat Pemadam Api Ringan di tangannya. "_Got it._"

_Szzhh_—satu tabung disemprotkan habis pada Todoroki.

Todoroki mengedip kaget. "_What the fuck,_" ujarnya spontan, lalu menoleh pada sang tersangka.

Bakugou menghela napas ringan. Tabung yang sudah kosong itu diletakkan santai di dekat kakinya. Memasang wajah datar nan maklum, dia pun membalas,

"Beberapa detik lalu kau hampir membuat SMA U.A. kebakaran, Todoroki Shouto."

...

...

...

...

...

Suatu hari (bonus), reuni kelas di sebuah bar.

"Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi Yaoyorozu lebih pantas menjadi ketua kelas—_no offense_, Iida. Memang apa kekurangannya? Dia cantik, pintar, berwibawa, dan ... _oh my God_, Yaoyorozu, apa kau sudah punya kekasih? Tolong bilang kau masih sendiri."

Sembilan belas orang di meja yang sama menghela napas panjang.

Yaoyo—Todoroki Momo menutup wajahnya malu.

Bakugou Katsuki satu-satunya yang berani angkat bicara.

"Boleh aku tendang dia keluar? Ini yang kesepuluh kalinya dan istrinya sendiri sudah dari tadi ingin segera pergi dari sini."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_This is bad lol. Like really bad_.

Semua _joke_ ini sebenernya kutulis pakai bahasa Inggris di FB-ku dan emang cocoknya pake bahasa Inggris. Di-_translate_ ke bahasa Indonesia jadinya super _awkward_ dan aneh. Ini juga pengembangan dari yang di FB soalnya yang di FB ini cuman dialog-dialognya doang ala incorrectquotes.

Nggak membantu juga karena: 1) Aku nggak familiar sama sekali dengan ucapan 'kasar' Bakugou dalam bahasa Indonesia, 2) Nggak ada _fic_ 'panduan' gimana cara nge-_translate_ ucapan Bakugou ke bahasa Indonesia (di bahasa Jepangnya sendiri dia bukan berkata kasar yang mengumpat dsb, tapi lebih ke level kesopanannya yang rendah), 3) Pada akhirnya aku _copas_ dari _translate _-an Inggrisnya aja, 4) Untuk _genre_ humor biasanya aku pake kearifan lokal, tapi karena ini _jokes_-nya juga dari bahasa Inggris dan aku belum tahu gimana harus menistakan mereka, jadinya kacau nggak jelas kayak gini.

Dan ya, aku suka BakuDeku juga.

Aku _publish _ini karena seenggaknya meskipun sekarang aku lagi _drop_ dulu BNHA karena beberapa hal, aku mau ninggalin jejak buat TodoMomo (dan sebentar lagi lebaran! Aku mau _publish_ satuuuuu aja sebelum lebaran TTT). Aku emang punya kebiasaan untuk ngebuat _fic pairing_ seenggaknya satu untuk setiap kapal yang aku suka. Nggak afdol juga karena aku udah buat BakuDeku, masa TodoMomo nggak aku buatin. Walaupun akhirnya jadi kayak gini haha.

Mungkin ada yang bingung kenapa ini Todoroki jadi deket sama Bakugou dan bisa curhat ke dia. Ini terinspirasi dari tweet-tweetnya Xairylle haha. Oh, yang soal bonus, itu mereka lagi reunian _and Todoroki is drunk as fuck_.


End file.
